A Love Lost, A Love Gained
by innocent-rebel
Summary: This is just a little story that popped into my head about our faverorite banded turtle and how he would deal wtih losing April and then finding someone out there just like her. Warnings Character death and others are inside.please r&r. first fanfic no fl
1. Chapter 1

A Love Lost, A love Gained

Disclaimer: Sadly I have to deny all ownership to the turtles and all other related characters the plot however thanks to God and this incredible love of writing He's given me (even though I don't deserve it at all) is one hundred percent my creation.

A/N: Please I sincerely hope that you enjoy this story and please to be telling me if I should continue on with it as this is my first posted little ol TMNT fic lit. I would appreciate no flames just rounded constructive praise or criticism since I will take both graciously.

**Warnings: Some serious Angst in here and character death. Also probably some brief or heavy spirituality in here of the Christian variety (not sure just how heavy yet) anyway like or don't its up to you please read and review.**

The days grew short and the nights grew longer in New York City, as they also grew bleaker. It had been days after her death her truly untimely demise at the hands of the relentless foot saying that how dear she was to the reptiles and their rat master that taking her from them would take the fight right out of them, they were right. It seemed that because of their loss all will to fight some might even say live left them. Donnettelo sighed as he sat on the old, hard, dreary and quite cold park bench in Central Park New York.

It just wouldn't be the same without her.

Maybe he was taking this harsher than the others a little to much harder than the others, but he couldn't help it, he had always felt like she liked him for him like April had always looked down and beyond the mechanic he was and saw him for what he really was. Truthfully yes he liked mechanics the tinkering of hardware the feeling of creating things and something that no one else had ever attempted to or dared to hope possible, but she saw beyond that and saw also a writer he loved writing songs and poetry (though it was truly his secret passion that no one else but April knew about not even his brothers or Master Splinter knew about it and he intended to pretty much keep it that way to even despite the fact that April had encouraged him otherwise)but if you caught him he'd be the first to admit to you with a chuckle that he nowhere near had the voice appropriate for singing or phrasing his magical notes those words he loved so much. She also saw a councilor a person so quiet yet so full of wisdom and compassion willing to help everyone with their problems mental, physical and/or spiritual.

Didn't matter he was there for all of them when he was needed most, but her the one time she had really needed him he didn't come through he couldn't help her or save her in anyway shape or form, all he could do now was silently grieve for her and occasionally leave flowers like roses or forget menots on the site of her grave marker, he could never truly mourn out in the open for her as he would be seen by other unkind eyes not understanding or caring or compassionate eyes that saw him for him and not just a giant mutated turtle freak, no one like that existed anymore only her. He missed her oh gosh how did he miss her, he convinced himself that there was no one else like her on the face of this planet not one single solitary being like her left in existence on Gods green earth. No not one like her could be found. Not like anything could've ever worked out between them after all she was a human and he was a mutant, she was like 20 and was like what 15, 16 years old; he'd had not even a chance with her, besides she'd lived Casey anyway and now they where together once again in paradise with God.

Casey had committed suicide after her death deciding that life wasn't worth living without her. And so they buried that friend to.

He sighed again half with a choked sob this time, then he turned abruptly toward a noise he heard coming from in front of a store; A lone girl leapt away from being hit with a broom by an older woman she half leapt running away with her gray backpack flung over her shoulder Don noticed at how she glanced back half with a look of pity a, sadness and angst and half with a bemused grin she ran faster not slowing down, but instead running right into central park past where Donny was sitting then sighing and leaning over hands on knees as she harshly caught her breath. She sighed once again and headed over to where Donnettello was sitting and slumped down next to him on the bench breathing hard as though not all the air in the world was enough for her at that point. Don was about to get up and leave when he felt a voice saying to him:

"You wanted someone who wouldn't judge you for your mere appearance and run away screaming you wanted someone like April who will look at your very heart and soul and tell you what they see if you want this then you must stay and talk with this girl you will find you have more in common than originally thought and that she'll eventually come to love you beyond your comprehension of love so stay and talk if you wish these things then stay and just be her friend and maybe even more."

Now it was all up too him, All Donnettello had to do was start with the simplest question any idiot coulda or woulda thought of ,

"Hi, my names Donnettello, whats yours ?"

Well ……

here goes my first chapter remember the more reviews I get the faster I will update so please click that little button over there no, no warmer, warmer now its colder, colder dude your in Antartica now your on fire someone quick call 911 and get a hose! Uh yeah (end freak out) but anyway you get the idea. Also please tell me if I got the spelling on Dons name right, I'm a pretty dang horrible speller mind you.

God Bless.


	2. Chapter 2

Now its time for that infamous **Disclaimer:** Again sadly I do not own the tmnt and probably never will (sniff), but you can't blame a kid for dreaming now can you? But seriously I'm not worth suing with literally .75 cents to my name hardly if at all a companies dream.

A/N: First of all I just really wanted to thank all you reviewers out there who took the time to read my story. It meant so much to me and boy was I surprised with all the positive feedback I got thanks so much out there, please continue to read and review. And sorry if there was any confusion or weirdness going on with voice thingy at the end like **Aaron Smiley** pointed out to me P.S. Big thanks on pointing that one out to me girl., (smiles sheepishly embarrassed not really") it's just supposed to be Dons subconscious talking to him you know like a gut feeling like the one I'm getting right now that's actually telling me to finish this lousy excuse for a story heh heh. Actually it's just this author's way of figuring out how to get him to keep his butt on that bench and talk to her. So sorry for any confusion there folks. P.S. I finally decided how I'm play in the whole Christian perspective thingy just probably not in a way anyone expects and if you do dang then you must A know me in person or B be a mind reader.

But enough of my author note dribble you might want to actually read the story now so here we go….

Warnings: A lot of depressing flashbacks in this one crying did doth ensue.

Chapter2: Hi My names Ally I hate Math.

"Hi I'm Donatello what's your name?" he asked her as she regained control of her breathing

At first she looked at him quizzically like you talking to me or something then brightened and offered a small smiled

"Hi I'm Ally, Ally Parker. Nice to meet you Donatello." She smiled extending her hand to shake his instinctiveivley he responded then wished he hadn't as he realized that he'd forgotten to wear his gloves on this little outing after all he hadn't been expecting to run into someone.

She didn't seem to mind though hardly even looked down.

"So you go to school around here?" she asked picking the conversation back up again

"Me? Na I just kinda well actually when you really think about I kinda do, but I guess I'm what you'd call a home schooler."

"Uh Lucky!" she smiled playfully shoving him in the arm as she relaxed back a little on the bench

"Actually I've kinda always wondered what real school is like."

"Oh ok. Then let me be the first to fill you in on that little gem of wisdom." She paused "it sucks don't go cling to that home schooling for your dear and ever lovin life.

I barely make it out alive each day and that's sayin something especially considering I grew up right across from a gang bangers hang(hide)-out."

"That bad huh?" He chuckled alittle that hadnt really been the answer hed been expecting

"Oh you have no idea my friend."

"There must be something good about though?" Donny asked

"Not really," she paused for a moment thoughtfully thinking then responded "except for History and English that is though those two subs rock and so do their teachers! As for the rest they can burn I wouldnt care." She explained nonchalantly "How bout you got anything youd like to see go up in smoke?"

"Just violence." He smiled Violence even the word felt bitter in his mind it had been the cause taking two of his friend's lives He remembered instantly being pulled back into that night of absolute terror and pain

Flashback

_It had been raining like crazy for the past few days, and no one really came or went then it happened him and his bros were just sitting down watching some sports when all of a sudden they got a call from April. It had been a quick call all gargled and completely un-understandable, but they did understand this April needed help NOW! As they rounded the corners and tore into her apartment all Donny remembered was the smell of smoke of fire and of course the unmistakable acidy smell of blood and vomit mixed together. By this point in time Donatell'os heart was racing and literally in his throat as he checked all around for April losing the fact that his brothers were right there with him. Then he found her April was laying amidst the rubble of the burning apartment Her body in a truly mangled position that made Donny's eyes water and his heart break, as he got closer and saw the full extent of her wounds he had to resist the incredible urge to retch. Her arms all bent out of shape and her one leg crushed under something looked to be part of the roof that had obviously caved in her other leg just looked dislocated and she was bleeding heavily from multiple stab wounds afflicted all over her innocent being. "April?" Donatello choked out as he gently lifted the debris from her leg and began checking for vital signs "April can you hear me?" He begged getting no more than a flutter of a pulse on her. Slowly her eyes began to flutter open as she looked at her friend and smiled "I knew you'd find me even though they said you wouldn't I..."She gasped for breath at this point "I knew you'd come." 'Shhhh. Don't worry April we'll get you out of here, youll be okay." He paused slowly as he tried to contain a sob along with vomit "I'm so sorry we...I." he corrected himself "didnt get her in time." 'No Donny it's... its o.k. it's not your fault." "But …" He silently protested as desperately tried to find something near by to stop the bleeding. "Don no its o.k., but I am spent, I won't make it out of here alive." "Don't say that don't ……" "Don before I go could I hear it one last time?" "Hear what?" That song, your song the one you told me about last night I never got a chance to hear it." "April I…" "Please Don just one last time." He began shaking as he felt hot, and burning tears overwhelm him, but despite all this he gave her his song_

"_In Your hands I find my sight and_

_I'm truly freed from fright_

_You saved me from the things within_

_And from all my darkest sins " He heaved a heavy sigh mixed with a sob as he continued watching peace come onto her face as she slipped away slowly from him and his brothers_

"_Truly then I see your face _

_And I've felt your heeling grace_

_Truly You will never let me go_

_Instead you to take me to a home."_

_He finished letting out a shuddered breath as he saw a small smile touch her lips and he instantly knew that she was out of all pain. Then he heard a soft voice from behind him_

"_Donny we havta go now! Them cops are comin and those firemen are breakin down the door with an ax." Don heard the voice his older brother Rapheal, guilt stricken the tears fell freely now as he turned to face him his purple mask now drenched with sweat ,April's blood and tears. Then he suddenly felt what he had least expected he was being pulled into a hug as he cried gently into his older brothers arms. He and his brother had never really been that close and over the years had silently and sadly steadily drifted apart, but right now his brother knew what Don needed more than anything was just simply comfort and a shoulder to cry on. So Raph just sat there holding his younger brother as if they had all the time in the world. Out of all of them Raph was probably the one who understood the most about how Donetello really felt towards April. After that little talk they once shared it was pretty obvious to him how Donny had felt more than just a friends connection with her, but it was also equally clear that April didn't feel the same way about him. That Casey had kinda held that position. When she wasn't mad at him that is. Finally after a few minutes the embrace broke off as they both silently left the scene Donny still tearing up at leaving the body of their dear friend. Although the heavtyness of his brothers exceedingly muscled arm around his shaking shoulders told him that he was not alone in his grief, thought Rapheal would wait until later, in private to cry for her it and mourn the loss of their friend who had only just begun to really live her life._

"Hey? You o.k. over there?" Don heard a voice asked and was instantly drawn back into the present a sight and feeling he welcomed although he could still smell blood and taste the acidy tint of flavor in his mouth or perhaps it was all still just in his mind.

"Huh? Uh yeah sorry."

"No need for apologies bra." she smiled in fake island accent' You just kinda tuned out on me after saying just violence and I pretty much looked like an idiot talking myself, which really isn't all that different from how I look all the rest of the time anyway." She slowed down at the end as if pondering this thought "Oh well I guess what they say is true eh? There's one every family."

He smiled slightly then turned toward the clock on a big building behind him as it chimed 5:00 o'clock. Dang how long was he here and how long had he completely zoned out on her. "Well I'd better get going my uh father and brothers might be starting to wonder where in the shell I am." He bit his tongue dang it! He thought wrong thing to say

"The shell?" she asked bemused eyebrow cocked

"Oh it's uh just a saying me and my brothers came up with when we were little kids and well it kinda stuck." He laughed a little nervously not believing the little slip he'd just made and maybe even feeling a little guilt about having that much fun without April

"O.k. cool, but before you go I gotta ask?"

"Yeah?"

"You any good at math or science? I asked you before but yall were still in camp happy land."

He felt stunned not sure whether to answer or feel insulted that she'd called what his mind had went back to camp happy land he decided with the first one swallowing down all anger and sadness along with the great urge to cry.

"Yeah somewhat." He mumbled turning away from her

"Cool, I'm tanking at those two subjects and well I know we just met and all but would you maybe wanna get together sometime and tutor me?" She smiled nervously

"Wait What?" He asked both bewildered and complimented at this request

"You said you were good and like I said before I'm doing really sucky in those two subs, so how bout you and me pick this up at the library tomorrow?"

He wasn't sure if this was more of a question or a statement or if she was just flirting with him. Raph woulda known how to handle that situation, better than he did.

"Well uh I… I don't know." he hesitated

"Well here then." She pulled out a slip of paper and wrote something on it then suddenly shoving it into his hand again not taking any notice of how it looked "call me at around 9:00 o'clock later tonight and let me know kay? Now I really better bounce or like you said my folks gonna be wonderin where the shell I am.Bye." she laughed sprinting away

For a few moments Don just sat there looking at her then down at the paper in his hand. He got up to leave, but as turned around one more time to see her he noticed something else that made his skin crawl with both fear and anger. He saw on her right arm as her jacket slightly slipped off the tattoo of a Purple Dragon.

BUM BUM BUM BUM! Suspense? And questions.

Will he meet her?

Is she really a gang member?

What was that voice? Read authors note at top for that one

What will his brothers say?

And why does she not notice that he's a mutuant?

All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of A love lost, Alove gained.

See you soon and hope you like, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review this. I aint to proud to beg.


	3. chapter 3

Decisions

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Under any circumstances own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and probably never will, but then again who knows. Also I do claim ownership to the idea God gave me for this and also Ally Parker and her sister soon to be revealed Chantal. As for the Purple Dragons Who'd really want to own them!

A/N: Yes I'm evil; I left that little plot twist at the end that will now take a bit of a major affect on the next few chapters. Also I agree with **BubblyShell22 **I don't see Don and April as a hook-up possibility, But I wanted to give the feel that maybe Donny had been longing for a relationship Thanks so much for all of you who have been reviewing it really means a lot to me.

WARNING: One suicidal moment in here well actually maybe two if you wanna get technical, but don't worry no one else dies. Also this one chapter has references to Christianity. Though not enough to make this story Spiritual/Angst or at least that's what I thought. Tell me if I'm wrong and I'll try and change the listing of what it's under. However I will not be changing this story. And here we go again…

A Purple Dragon, a Purple Dragon? What are the odds in this life that out of all the people in this world that the one he wound up talking to and getting momentarily relief from all the guilt that still had yet to desist plaguing him inside would be a Purple Dragon?

Well this could possibly explain why she didn't notice his three fingered green hand and also be the reason as to why it seemed she wanted to meet up with him again so soon.

Thoughts such as this one plagued Donatello's usually clear head as he made his way back home, but also it angered him. The street gang had been the most likely suspects in April's death, at the time they originally thought that the Foot had been involved as retaliation for the defeat and banishment of their master Oroko Saki. But they were quickly pushed out of the picture when the Dragons symbol had later been found etched both into the burning wall and Aprils bleeding neck. All their passion of hatred growing steadily over the days and weeks and finally months Casey had however not made it past the first two weeks. And after that Raph had to constantly watched (without him knowing of course) to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He only tried once though, at the docks. After Casey's body was found with both a gun and bloody knife lying besides him. He never tried again, but several times had to be pulled out of a fight before he killed someone. He'd come so close to taking lives twice in a street fight, usually it was the ones with guns and other weapons that would feel the full extent of his ever growing wrath.

And now Don was going to be expected to meet one of them. This would happen to him, he knew that probably with all his luck he'd be walking right on into a trap.

Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him and he just thought he saw a tattoo on her, but somewhere deep down inside he knew that it had been no trick of the mind. There was a mark there and she was most likely a Dragon. Just how though was he going to explain this to his brothers along with the weird feeling he had of actually wanting to meet her again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Don wassssssup?" Mikey asked cheerfully as his older brother entered the room Mikey had been the one along with Master Splinter who over the past few weeks had kept everybody's spirits up. Although however strong and brave he pretended to be in front of the others he was heard many times at night by Donny quietly crying and asking anyone who could hear him why? Why did it have to be their friends? Why now? Why in that horrible way? And to make matters worse Mike had just been on the verge of accepting Christ.

Now after all this he wholeheartedly denied there being any existence of a god at all in any shape or form. Especailly the one that Don had told him about, "How could someone that loving and just allow this to happen?" Had become his recent late night arguments with Don "Face it Don you got hoodwinked into all this crud and I'm not about to even take a chance at biting anymore."

But for now he seemed in a cheery enough mood. Ignoring his brother's question Don decided that instead of his usual working on inventions to vent and sort out all his thoughts a little time alone in the Dojo might be what he actually needed. Needless to say this caught some very weird glances from his brother and also from Leo and Raph who had just now entered the room, from their own.

"Hey what's up with Donny?" Raph was the first to question as they all somewhat stood nervously outside of the entrance to the Dojo where Donny was now furiously venting on the heavy bag, every blow every punch, every round, high or spin kick was so emotionally charged they could all literally hear the chains creak slightly from being under that type of immense and sudden pressure. They'd never seen him so ticked off before.

"Don, Donny, Donatello?" Leo tried to get his brothers attention, but it seemed to them that Don was lost somewhere in his own little world and wherever it was it was anything but a happy little place.

Caught up in his own thoughts though the purple clad turtle wasn't even aware that he was being watched and had he known he might have not even really cared, however he would care greatly about what he was starting to mutter under his breath. Things such as "why the heck was it a Dragon?" "Shoulda just stopped her right there!" "It'll probably all just be a trap anyway." And a whole bunch more along with obscenities his brothers weren't even sure their usual peace loving, quiet, and inventive brother even understood much less knew and how to put them in sentences with all his other usually calming words. They sounded anything but right on his voice.

It wasn't until Don heard a slight "Ahem" come from behind him that he was brought back to the moment at hand as he whirled around to face both a very concerned, surprised and somewhat angry at his language Master Splinter.

"My son, are you all right?"

"Uh yeah fine Sensei, just a little preoccupied."

"Is this a thing you would care to discuss?"

Don had to suppress the urge to scream out to tell them everything, or to just walk out and leave and not come back until he carried every last Purple Dragon scum's head back with him on a platter. But instead he just answered with a sigh "No Master Splinter, its just some invention I'm working on. I ran into a few unexpected twists and turns is all."

Splinter merely nodded as he turned to leave, but it was evident in how he walked away that he didn't really believe his son and most likely they we're going to have one of those infamous talks again. First about honesty and then about what was truly troubling Donatello. But for now he would let it go, Don's brothers however were quite a different story in the matter.

"What the shell was that all about Donny?" Raph asked in his gruff voice Don noted that it had seemed to grow tougher and more worn after each passing day, battle or not.

"Nothings up, just…"

"Oh come Donny, just five seconds ago you were using words that would've made a sailor blush! Not to mention your constant going on about the Dragons. Whats that about anyway?" Mikey pleaded knowing something was wrong with his older brother

"Look I just…"

"Just what!" Leo interrupted him again ever since their final battle with the shredder Leo had changed so much over the weeks, it was if he was hardly himself anymore and just a mere shadow "You've been going topside more and more Don, now what happened with the Purple Dragons?"

Don literally felt like he was going to explode inside they wouldn't even let him get in a word edge wise and why was it so surprising to them all that he just decided for once in his life to vent in a different way. Then finally it all exploded he just couldn't take it in anymore

"NOTHING THAT CONCERNS YOU LEO!" He spat back in tone he'd never used before "And why the heck do you care so much that I've been topside! I've been doing and going through a lot stuff lately and I don't need you to be on my dang back about it every five minutes so just lay the shell off!" He yelled at a now dumbstruck Leo who had backed up a few steps wide eyed at his brother

Mikey now taking somewhat of a step behind Raph as to avoid being next in his brothers fully loaded can of arsenal. None of them knew what was going to happen next. If Don was going punch Leo out, walk away, or just break down fully right there and then on the Dojo floor. It wasn't until he felt the comforting hand of their sensei that he realized he had been shaking and by now had his hands clenched into tight balled fists at his side ready to pounce. He calmed down a little taking in every ones glances, from Leo's shocked glance to Mikey's scarred one. That was probably the one that hurt the most. That all of this had caused him to make his little brother scarred of him even just for that one moment in space and time it cut deeper into him than anything he had ever experienced before.

Before anyone could stop him or say anything he bounded off towards the sanctuary of his room not daring to even look back. Splinters had been the one look he didn't turn around to see at all, because that was the one he was sure was just of utter disappointment and anger, and that was also the one he just knew he couldn't take looking at. But Master Splinter only looked on after his son, compassion mixed with pity and a father's rage at those who hurt his child was all that was etched within his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally alone in his room Donatello collapsed on the floor, tired and emotionally drained, but tears still fell freely from his eyes as he tried to quiet his heaved sobs. He just couldn't understand it all. This had to be some weird twist of irony. Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed a disregarded shruiken lying in the corner of his room. His heart beat faster as he heard his inner thoughts screaming at him.

"Don't even think about it you idiot!"

But yet another more soothing voice that played like a lullaby gently rocking an infant to sleep cooed

"You know you want to Donatello. With the ways of the ninja there are many honorable ways to die. All you have to do is just pick one. No one will grieve. After all it was your fault though they'll never tell you this. You could have saved her, stopped Casey and what if that had been one of your brothers dying. Or worse still your _father_?" it hissed out the last word to make a point "They will understand. Go ahead take that blade, _you know you want to."_

Unable to take it anymore Donny felt himself scream out "Where are God!" curling up a little more in the corner he gently rocked himself. Knees to his chest and his hands covering his ears trying desperately to block out the voice. Just when he felt as if no answer would come and was starting to wonder if maybe Casey had the right idea about things. He smacked the end of his table with all his books on it causing his newly found Bible to fall on the floor in front of him. Gently he picked it up and noticed that somehow the pages got gotten stuck between a few places. Curious he flipped through and found the passages of Scripture. The first one he found was Romans 2:1

You, there fore have no excuse, you who pass judgment on someone else, for at whatever point you judge the other, you are condemning yourself, because you who pass judgment do the same things.

Donny paused and looked up from the words. Was this an answer along with a small rebuke? He didn't know but decided to at least take a look at the other verses he found marked. The next one he flipped to was Romans 8:1-4

1 Therefore, there is no condemnation for those who are in Christ Jesus, 2 because through Christ Jesus the law of life set me free from the law of sin and death. 3 For what the law was powerless to do in that it was weakened by the sinful nature, God did by sending his own Son in the likeness of sinful man to be a sin offering. And so he condemned sin in sinful man, 4 in order that the righteous requirements of the law might be fully met in us, who do not live according to the sinful nature but according to the Spirit.

He sighed pressing his head back against the table legs 'Where the shell is this all going?" he muttered as he turned to the third verse Isaiah 59:1

1 Surely the arm of the Lord is not to short to save nor his ear to dull to hear.

Finally he came to the last passage Psalms 34:18

18 The Lord is close to the broken hearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit.

New tears now resonated in Donatello's shining eyes as he blinked away looking at the clock Hmm. 9:15.

"Well if I'm gonna make that call I'd better do it now. I just hope that God knows what He's doing."

Silently he flipped on his shell cell and took out her number. After a few seconds of ringing he tried to reason with himself. "Its o.k. she's not there. I'll just try back another time." He was about to hang up when a gruff voice spoke over the line

"Hello?"

"Shell!" Donny thought accidentally voicing this over the phone

"EXCUSE ME!" came a very frustrated and angry reply

"Oh hi, I was just wondering if Ally was there, but if she's not I understand and that'd be cool…" He was cut off by the person calling out

"Ally. Ally."

"Yeah dad?"

"It's for you and it sounds like a boy, whom I've probably **_never met before_**!"

"Oh give me thatttt!" she exclaimed

"O.k. honey. I'll find where you live punk." He said the last part obviously meant for Donatello to hear.

"Dad! Sorry about that. Who is this?"

"Um…" he started out nervously he'd never done anything like this before "This is Donatello. From the park."

"Oh yeah, so how's it goin? we gonna be getting together later?" she sounded hopeful

"Uh yeah listen Ally about tomorrow. I… How about we meet at the park first and then walk over to the library from there."

"O.k. cool with me so 3:15 then under the big tree?"

"Which one?" he chuckled

"You know the big one by the entrance on the South side."

"Well I guess I'll see you then. Hey Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just… are you a… Oh never mind just I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"O.k. Bye."

"Bye."

He sighed as he hung up not believing what he just did.

But more to his horror when he looked around he saw Raph standing in his doorway. Eyes locked on Donny. He'd been listening the entire time.

A/N: What's gonna happen next? Will Raph, Leo and Mikey find out about this little meeting or will Donny be able to keep it under wraps? Tune in next time to find out. Please review. P.s. I know in the last chapter all of those questions would be answered, but I didn't want to make this chapter that long so either all or most of those questions from chapter two will be answered in the next chapter and the final one after that.

Thanks and God Bless.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: As I have said before I do not own the TMNT and probably never ever will, but hey you never know. We can at least dream right?

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone out there who took the time to read this and especially to those who reviewed if we're aloud to do shout outs I'm doing them final chapter. You guys are great. Really sorry about the delay in updating this story, but I had been hit with some serious writers block on this story, and school did absolutely nothing to help me with that DIE MATH AND SCIENCE! DIE! DIE! DIE! O.k. freak out over now here's the story please leave a review and tell me what you thought along with if it was worth the wait.

Time seemed to stop as Donny felt Raph's icy gaze pierce him. Swallowing hard Donny had to wonder just how much Raph knew.

"So, planin a little outin I see." He stated flatly coming closer than Don liked at the moment. Don noted that Raph was definitely using a low tone as to probably avoid the others hearing him

"It's just a friend, Raph." Donny started trying to defend himself

"Oh really, and this friend wouldn't happen to be Ally Parker would it a.ka. **Purple Dragon scum?"**

"W…what, how…how did you…!" Donny stared in utter disbelief at his brother

"What? You think I was the only one everybody's been keeping an eye on?" Raph spat somewhat disgustedly cutting his younger sibling off mid sentence "Yeah ever since that dang fire, we've been keeping our eyes peeled for any weird behavior and man have ever offered it. Late nights, kickin the utter crap out of that heavy bag, takin on more and more street thugs at a time, blowing up, and now ya go and do this! Agreeing to meet with some of the same trash that took parts of our family!" Raph yelled now obviously not caring if anyone heard and admitting to himself that maybe he wanted them to

"Look Raph, I don't know how to explain it, but I don't think she's a Dragon." He tried as calmly as he could but found that he felt safer standing just in case Raph came at him

"That's a bunch of **BULL **Don, you know as well as I do that when someone walks around with some kind of freakin purple snake around one of their arms it means their a Dragon! And she's no different. Just another low life off the street, probably sent by Hun to get one of us in."

"Look all I'm going to do is meet her at the library, we're not going to be alone or anything and I don't need to be taking this from you!" Donny shouted heat edging his voice as he tried to push his anger back down

"Like heck your doin that!" Raph retorted "Whata ya think'll happen when Leo finds out? HUH! You think your getting it bad from me! Just thank your lucky stars that it ain't Leo in here!" For a split second Raph's facial features gave way to a deep sadness that plagued them all Leo wasn't Leo anymore. Shaking it off Raph continued to glare down his younger brother as if daring him to challenge his view

"First of all Leo's not going to find out and second of all who put you in charge! We all lost them Raph, your not alone but maybe it's time to heal already, you think April or Casey would want us to be this way forever? Carrying around so much baggage that we can't even move on and do what we're supposed to, maybe it's just time to forgive and forget!"

Raph seemed frozen at those words, forgive and forget, after all they did to him, his brothers, his family, his friends, he could still picture April's broken body and a heartbroken Donattello next to her in the ashes, he could still smell the fresh blood from when they had found Casey that night; the gun and the blood stained knife it was all still so fresh in his head though he denied it and acted like he'd moved on. But it was the thought of his brother willing to let go that had made his blood boil.

"Raph?" Donny spoke tentatively moving closer to his brother whom just gone silent, a pain rooted deep on his face. Raph flinched slightly as he felt Donny's hand take hold his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts.

Stiffening he realized that small tears were beginning to burn at the corners of his mask,

"Tell ya what Don? I'll forgive when I can forget." He said simply now almost in a nonexistent tone of a whisper that even being close Donny had to strain to hear, as he brushed off his purple masked brother Raph left the room rubbing furiously at his eyes as if trying to rid himself of some secret burden.

"Raph!" Donny called trying to get his brother to come back

"Back off Donny, I ain't in the mood for none of that preachin. So for the rest of ta night, leave me alone!" Raph yelled back as Donny heard him moving to the downstairs area.

Sighing heavily Donny slumped back down on his bed debating over whether or not he should just call and cancel and then go after Raphael to tell him. He decided against the latter, whatever was bugging his older brother needed to rest for a bit or else he may wind up walking right into one of Raph's fists. He didn't get to even decide on the first one because right as he was picking up his shell cell to call back he heard the voice of his younger brother break into his room.

"Hey what was all that about bro?" Mikey asked coming in and taking a seat next to his Don on his bed.

"Huh? Oh nothing just a little flare is all." Donny replies nonchalantly

"Didn't seem so little, you should see Raph. He's steamed beyond all reason and if we thought that punching bag was getting it bad when you were in there." He trailed off not wanting to bring up that nights earlier occurrence.

"I know, it's just I met someone today and well…"

"OOO Who'd ya meet! Who'd ya meet" Mikey asked excitedly cutting Donny off. Probably expecting some kind of huge secret, boy did he get one

"A girl." Donny answered quietly feeling his cheeks flush pink a little as he got his brothers reaction

"WOOHOO! DONATTELLO, Stud Mster! Who is she? What's her name? Is she hot? And does she have a sister?" Mikey finished his excited questioning as Donny literally felt like the color of Raph's bandanna was a less intense shade of red than his face.

"Well, uh her name is Ally, we met at the park and we're getting together tomorrow, since she needs some help in math and science." He said nervously leaving out the "Oh and by the way she might be a gang member." Part he really didn't want another argument

"ANDDD?" Mikey stresses obviously wanting to know what she looked like

"And yes Mikey she does look nice." He'd never quite gotten used to the term 'hot' when it came to girls, he always felt like he was some how labeling them his brothers however used that term a lot in reference to the female population. "But Leo can't know o.k." he suddenly stressed, "I've been going topside enough lately and I don't think he'd appreciate it if I told him I was going to meet a human. So this has to be our little secret o.k.?"

"Yes sir, you just better make sure and get me all the details, photos are welcome to." Mikey smiled getting up to go satisfied with the answer given and forgetting about what had been said in the dojo earlier

"Oh and Donny find out,…"

"If she has a sister, I know. You just remember, not a word." He lowered his voice so his orange banded brother got the message as he nearly skipped out of the room, half of his energy from seeing his brother happy again, the other half from anticipation of what news Donny would bring him tomorrow.

Smiling slightly at his brothers antics Donny fell back on the bed. The smile was soon replaced though with a feeling of great sadness, what had Raph gone through? Yeah they'd all seen his reaction to all of this, but when he said "Tell ya what Don? I'll forgive when I can forget." Raph almost looked to be on the verge of tears, even for just that one brief moment. Don had a feeling that wasn't just from Casey and April's death either but something else something that went a lot deeper than that and was now just another dark memory of his brothers mind that Raph would forever more refuse to talk about with anyone.

He sighed once more as he was about to leave his room and go talk with his temperamental brother, but at that moment heard the door he knew belonging to Raph slam shut and lock as if trying to keep everyone and everything in the world out.

He'd talk to Raph in the morning. But right now anything with a pulse had better stay out of Raph's way lest they provoke his rage. Sighing once again Donatello switched off his light as he closed his eyes and snuggled into the blankets for a much needed sleep.

It was the first night that he slept peacefully without nightmare haunting his dreams.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day started out as usual, meditation, training, break, training and then free time.

Donny noticed that through the entire day Raph had constantly avoided him, even in training when he was so sure that Raph would beat the living tar out of him, he did nothing. Only sparred as usual, but not once had he looked him in the eyes. Donattello feared that Raph would tell Master Splinter or worse Leo. But from the look of things no one had breathed a word of it. Raph, most likely because he didn't really believe that Donny would go out and something that, in his opinion stupid.

Donny would not be deterred from this. Mikey was pretty dang good at keeping his mouth shut only the eagerness that played on his face along with that mischievous grin that came every time the clock went off signifying one less hour until Donny would go meet her. He'd had to constantly give Mikey a look to ensure that he wouldn't go spilling the beans.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the time came.

He'd been in his lab getting ready when he realized that he'd need a distraction to get out.

"Mikey, can you come here a minute?" he called out as his brother bounded into his room, literally not five seconds after being called

"O.k. the first thing that you need to know about kissing is…"

"MIKEY!" Don cut him off

"Look I only need a way to distract Raph and Leo long enough for me to get past them." He paused "think you could do it?"

"Why Donattello, I am shocked that you even have a question as to if I can do it, why I have never…"

"Mikey, please cut the dramatics already and just help me out. After all the faster I go the faster I get back and you find out whether or not she has a sister."

"Right, gotcha. I'll go distract the hothead and the other hothead." He smiled as he left the room calling back behind his shoulder "Get pictures!"

Don sighed as he got up and awaited for Mikeys distractions to begin.

It didn't take to long.

"OW!" he heard Mikey wail in fake pain as he made a grand illusion of falling down the stairs.

At this sound of distress, Leo and Raph nearly flew out of the dojo.

"What the shell!" Raph exclaimed as he saw Mikey on the ground

"Michelangelo, what happened?" Leo asked as he knelt by his brother

"Uh, what THE LIGHT, THE LIGHT, I CAN SEE THE LIGHT!" Mikey cried out in fake trauma

Both turtles stared at each other with a look of both shock, a tiny bit of mixed amusement, irritation and though Raph would never admit it; he had a bit of worry on his face at the mention of a light.

Don wished he could stay to see Mikey's performance following his well landed stunt fall, but there was no time it was now or never. Taking in a deep breath, he huged his small backpack tighter to his shell. Then stealth fully, made his way as quick as he could out the door.

To be continued…

A/N: Yes I know what you all are thinking, "WILL HE JUST MEET THE GIRL ALREADY!" but this chapter was getting really long so I decided to end it here for now. Please don't shoot me! Don't worry though for anyone who wants to read more the next chapter is in the process of being typed and is almost done. I just felt like I really needed to update this one since it's been awhile. PLEEEEASE review.

innocent-rebel

God Bless


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, and I don't have any money so suing me would be a bust. I only own what God has given me. And for that I thank Him.

A/N: hey all….AAAAHHH! ducts objects thrown her way for not updating sooner IM SORRY! OK I know its been like…Holy flipping ninja masters! Its been about almost a year since I updated this thing. I'm sorry, but I had a major case of writers block and wound up scrapping the chapters that I had done because I really didn't like them. Anyways, I just wanted to say im back now with this story, it shall continue, Thank you all so much for your support on this neglected fic, It really means a lot to me, and that Donnie-boy is in for more than he ever expected. You'll see what I mean. Big thanks to Jessiy Landroz for giving me and idea on how certain things can go.

Warnings: Some violence.

The purple clad turtle could feel his heart thumping in his throat with every step that he took, bringing him closer and closer to his destination topside. He just hoped that mikeys little performance could keep Leo and Raph busy until he got back without being missed, Or just until he was safely within the confines of the library walls, where even Raph might hesitate to make a scene, since everyone would notice it.

Rounding another corner, Donatello felt his heart and all his nerves skip a beat and loose grip as he came face to face with the ladder that would take him to his park.

"Come on, Donatello! You can do this! You didn't come all this way, just to be stopped now…and you sure as heck didn't put your little brother at the mercy of older siblings to back out now." He told himself swallowing hard against the sudden emotional lump that seemed to hang in his throat like a rock, trying to steady himself before he carefully placed his hands on the slimy metal and began to climb.

With every step forward he could feel his knees knocking together, his shaky movements rattling the books on his back, and his eyes forcing shut. But he couldn't turn back now, he just, he just couldn't, he knew he had to do this, he knew that for whatever reason, he had to go. But he couldn't! he just couldn't! 'It still isn't to late' he told himself, cringing at the memories that gripped his mind, "I could still go back, I could still just call it off I could still…OW!" he groaned with a shock looking up at the fact that he had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't realize how close he had come to the top, resulting in a head bang straight on the underside of the manhole cover. He couldn't fight the smile that played his lips suddenly looking up and gently beginning to nudge the metal lid. "Alright, I'm going." He spoke to seemingly no one, realizing the attention getter used to bring him all the way, rubbing his head a bit before shoving the lid off all the way. "There are times." He mused quietly slipping out tunnel and into an alley way across from the park "When God can use even a sewer lid to get the job done." He smiled quietly stretching out a bit.

His smile quickly faded though as the sound of a scream from the park, gripped his ears sending him into auto drive, especially since he knew that voice. It was Ally.

"STOP! Let me go! Get away from me you, freak!" the young girl continued to scream in the face of her attacker who currently held her hands in a way she couldn't fend him off, though with all the scratching and several blows she had landed to his masked face it was clear that some damage had been done now, but seen later.

"Sorry kid, but like I told you before, no one gets away from me, now like I said before, just come along and we'll have a nice little talk!" the darker clothed man that held her cooed from a mask hiding his face.

"I'M not going anywhere with you! LET ME GO! I already told you to get lost, pervert!" she continued to struggle against the hold taking in several clean shots with her shoes at his shins leaving high bruises that would be seen later "LET ME GO! Let me…"

"SHUT UP!" he cut her off before whirling her around, slamming a heavy fist into her forcing her on the ground, coughing for air, bloodshot yet determined eyes, glaring at him from a mangled mess of tawny hair. "Now we can do this the easier way or the hard way. The hard way being…OOF!"

"You flat on your butt, pal!" came a sudden voice of a figure leaping out of the shadowed trees, now standing over the girl in a protective yet fighting stance. His fist colliding with the hooded mans jaw forcing him to the ground slamming into a tree on the way down.

"Hey…this is none of your bussinesse, punk, now beat it and leave the girly to me." The man ordered standing up wipping some blood from the inside of his mouth onto the inside of his hood. His blazing eyes glaring at the street clothed figure that refused to move. "You shouldn't try to be a hero, kid. Not for her likes anyway." He sneered putting his fists up.

The turtles glare remained steady on the man as he folded his arms. "You shouldn't ever hit a lady."

"Nice lecture, but if you think protecting her is protecting a 'lady' then something's wrong with you and I'm gonna beat it out!" he roared taking a leap at the ninja only to feel a side kick jam into his ribs sending him back again.

"I'm probably not the best person to fight with!" Don answered taking his own position. Just in case the man tried to come at him again, though it didn't seem to him that the man was much of a threat anymore, especially since he was now laying on the ground probably knocked out. "Are you ok? What happened." He asked turning his attention to the girl who now was sitting back on her heels in pure adrenalized shock from what she saw. "Are you hurt?" he asked again kneeling down next to her, using a gloved hand to sweep away some of the hair. Anger and sadness seizing him as he noticed several bruises graced her forehead and a split lip ran long into her cheek.

"That was…that was…incredible." She said almost in an oblvious tone to her wounds. "Kinda like…never mind." she dismissed letting him gently help her up, her legs a bit wobbly, but other than that, except for her face, she seemed uninjured.

"Yeah, well…we should get you to a hospital or a police station at least." Donatello informed hastily afraid of what the "kinda like" was referring to.

"No!" Allie injercted sharply "No I'm fine really, we should a just go to the library."

"What? No way, Allie! You almost got…whatever by that guy. You need to at least make a report or something." Came the insistant argument from the shadpwed face. 'I don't care if shes a dragon or not, she needs help!' he mentally told himself, fighting the shock that he had actually just fought to help and probably save a ganger.

"trust me, Donatello. The police are the last people to go to, because around here they'd be the lat people to help."

"But why? You were attacked, I saw it…" Didn't matter that he could probably never be a witness to it, but he wanted her to know that someone had seen it.

"Doesn't matter, the police…well." She sighed almost seeming to struggle for the right words and absentmindly pulling on her jacket. "Cops just don't help people like me, but hey thank you for the assist." She smiled before grabbing up her backpack and stuffing in the contents that had become strewn about from the beginning of the struggle. "So, are we going to the library?"

"But your, shouldn't you?" his questions came out all tumbled together in shock.

"Dude, trust me. Around here in this neighborhood, people at places get suspioucs and care, when you don't look like you need to cover something else. Now are we going or what?"

That isn't right. Was the only thought racing through Donatellos mind, but at that moment what could he do? This girl was rejecting any advice he gave her, and she was oblvioussly not interested in anyone elses help. "for obvious reasons." He mused almost bitterly before deciding that if she wouldn't take his advice the most he could offer her was to at least take her to the library and study there for a bit, hopefully preventing any further attacks, so he nodded, and fell into step by her, keeping his head down.

"Shouldn't we at least, call someone about that guy? I mean he could easily hurt someone else so…"

"He didn't hurt me, lucky swing is all, besides the police make a round in that area every couple of hours, so someone should find him. Sides, it doesn't look like he's going to be getting up anytime soon." She answered trying to keep both the edge and coolness out of her voice, but she couldn't help it. It didn't seem to matter where she turned, someone was always there to remind her of who she had been, someone was always there to pull her so hard back that she fell with a thud back into her old ways of life. Plenty of someone's, but there had also been no one there to catch her when she fell. So now why, as she continued to stare ahead with her stony mask that gripped her face, did it seem that with every occasional glance she gave to the boy beside her talking about different types of science, how it related and so on and the man behind her that suddenly began to silently stand up giving an almost approving nod to her, that somehow her wall was getting a crack in it.

To be continued…

A/N: YES! Finally after like what? Eight months or something? These two finally meet, but as you can tell it probably wasn't the meeting either planned, or at least one of them, anyways. After how long this story has been sitting on the shelf, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. But, don't go away yet. There's more stuff coming up, and we gotta all see if Mikey makes it out of his predicament without being killed by Leo and Raph. I hope he'll be ok…wait I should know since Im writing this…uhhh….hmmm…well…well mikeys in trouble. No im kidding I really do know whats coming next, and I really do know if Mikey's ok. No seriously I do know! Stay calm! And please leave a review on the way out. Please? Please? Pretty please with your favorite turtle on top? (gives everyone big Mikey eyes) petty pease? H


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT, only what God has given to me even though I don't deserve it and for that I thank Him.

A/N: Hey guys!! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO! the infinity times SO sorry about how late this update is!! It just seems like this story is a lot more complicated then it first appeared to be with boy meets girl, girl meets boy that kinda thing, but ever since I started thinking about some stuff it got a lot more in depth than what I first originally thought and planned so yeah, I just really wanted to say thank you guys who have been reading and reviewing for having faith in me and the story and for giving it the time it needed to bloom. Thank you. Well here goes, please review, but I really want you guys to just have a good time…

Allies attacker growled low to himself as he rounded several corners downtown towards his destination, his hands tucked angrily inside his pockets and his blazing eyes now a burning sapphire. How could he have let her get away?! His assignment was easy, get her back! He growled more muttering curses to himself as he kicked some dirt in his way trying to figure out both why she had resisted unlike so many other times and how now he was going to explain to Hun why she wasn't with him. Not that it mattered much, well she didn't but it was the simple fact that she owed them, that she belonged to them was the point. Otherwise he knew Hun wouldn't have given her a second glance if they just saw her on the street.

The point was no one got out, they owned her! And now he was going to have to explain to his boss how and why she wasn't with him, back where she belonged.

Muttering a few more curses regarding the hooded figure the man in black rounded a last corner towards the purple dragons headquarters now hidden directly in the open just like Hun's own master had taught him. Pushing a small code on the side of the building he clenched his fists tighter as the glass doors opened and he walked in, his shoes making a small squeak against the polished tiled floor as he made his way up the stairs towards his master's office.

It wouldn't be to long before he would have to come up with a story in order to save his hide and as the door to Hun's office opened on buzzer as his appearance was seen on screen, he realized he might not have as much time to think as eh would have liked.

"You got something for me?" Hun asked not bothering to look up as his eyes continued to scan a few papers.

When the man didn't answer, this caught Hun's attention.

"Well? Where is the brat?...Please tell me you got her." He sighed rubbing at his temple, this shouldn't be this hard to get her, before getting her to come was as easy as asking. now thanks to her attempt to leave them behind he had to send one of his own men after her. He didn't get why it was so hard for her to understand, he thought she'd gotten it all when they first met, when it was first made clear to her that she would join. The girl had even seemed almost thrilled by the idea, but now it was something they always had to force her to do. Hun snorted inwardly, not like it mattered, not like she mattered. To them she would have just been as good dead with her new recent attitude of wanting out, what mattered to them however was the principal of the thing! Once someone was in their little family they didn't get out! That's just how it was and how it always would be.

"I would have!" the man instantly growled placing a hand over his heart as if to plead in defense, "I had her in my hands and on the ground when some punk came flying in from the shadows and decided to play hero!"

"You got taken out by a kid?" Hun asked casually showing that he was near ready to get up out of his desk and lunge towards the man. This had to have been the worst day, topped with the worst mission and man he had ever had in his employment. Or at least at this moment with the news. His casual approach was usually just the quiet before his storm.

"I don't know what he was! He sounded like a punk teenager bout sixteen years old, short for his age though and he was wearing a stupid backpack! I thought he was a geek but then he just popped out and hit me!"

"Ohh that will be a small fraction of what's going to happen to your tail if that little brat isn't back by midnight or dead on the street!..." he paused a bit clenching his jaw from his temper that now flared like the Sahara suns temperature. Of all the dumb things this guy could have done, getting beat up by a short, backpack hauling, teenager geek and letting that little traitor get away had to have been the worst!

His anger was from something else though, this man that stood before him, though he was gulping now, was a physically fit man, able enough fighter and usually got his jobs done, why some freak teenager had just been able to come up and beat him up was something that Hun would be mulling over in his mind now as well as trying to figure out if they shouldn't find the boy and recruit him in place of Allie. Things like that worked before at times…Then again something about it just made him wonder…nah it couldn't be them.

They had broken those reptilian freaks long ago and from what he heard had really done a number on that vigilante the paper published his death months ago, it was the first time Hun had smiled in weeks after reading it and the scary thing to those around him was it kept him smiling.

"Yes sir!" the man nodded trying to hide his nervousness as Hun's large hands gripped the desk so tight finger imprints were left in the wood. "I'll bring her in!" he said

"You'd better…" he snarled right back before thinking a moment, adding to the conversation. "Did this punk have anything else odd about him? You know other than being short?" his tone was cutting, his eyes locking onto the other mans stemming any offended fire behind them.

No he hadn't really noticed anything weird about the kid. Not like his master probably wanted anyways, for some odd reason Hun, like the shredder, had had this obsession with an urban myth of green ninjas that seemed to spread to other gang members like wild fire, as for him however, well he preferred to be thought of as an idiot only if it could be proven, not by chasing a fairy tale. Still though this didn't mean at all that he wouldn't try to find something to give his master, anything that could get him to stop breathing down his neck about this, he found nothing. Almost fearfully he shook his head.

"No sir, not really. He just acted like any other moron out there sticking his neck out and trying to be a hero."

Hun snorted, lots of help this guy was. "Fine, but if you see something else, you let me…and take this." he jerked his head a bit towards the gun that lay on a coat on chair, its black sleek look nestled into it almost like a bird in a nest. "And remember, you bring her back or you make she dies on the streets." he said in a clear tone as the man nodded.

Giving a respectful bow as his master now ordered the thug went over placing the gun in his pocket and prepared to leave. His mission now in hand, all he had to do now was find the girl and after this meeting even if he could bring her back he wasn't sure he would to do it peacefully, he also wasn't sure if the bullets he had in his gun would be there just for her or if her little friend wouldn't get a few of his own.

X

"He. Went. WHERE?!" Leonardo yelled glaring daggers down at his little brother who's current position was still on the floor, this time though instead playfulness in his eyes only fear remained as his oldest brother continued to vent. Unlike Donatello however, Leonardo seemed oblivious to the fear coating his sibling's eyes either that or he was just to much into his own rage to care.

Raph wasn't even sure if he would have to separate them by the way Mikey got looked at and the way once they couldn't find anything wrong with him and discovered Don was no longer home, Leo had turned so quickly on the youngest. Not so much in deeds as in words, but the fact that he had his hands balled up into fists was something that even made Raphael despite his usually tough exterior and agreement with his older brother on the matter that they were idiots, feel uncomfortable to the point he took more a stand in the back of Mikey. His cool brown eyes meeting with smoldering blue ones as he tried to calm his brother down by breathing like Leo had always done when he was on the verge.

It didn't seem to be working as the vent raged on.

"Michelangelo I cannot believe how stupid you are!" Leo hissed not noticing as his brother flinched a bit, he had only been trying to help Don and he couldn't see why Leo was so upset he wasn't there. Raphael had been oddly quiet though trying to get facts from Mikey and found that his brother in purple only wasn't there and doing his best to ignore the lump in his throat. But despite the fact he wanted to tell his brothers that Don was probably just somewhere in the sewer or at April's grave again he knew he couldn't, although after seeing Leo's outburst at Mikey he wondered if he should say anything at all or just go alone to get that blockheaded brother of his.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to be topside right now?! Its broad daylight on a Friday when schools, businesses and everything else is getting off. And you just let And you just let him go without so much as a warning or telling us so we could stop him! I just don't…" He shook his head not only was Mikey being an idiot in his opinion, he was also being a secretive idiot. Leo had a feeling his youngest brother knew where the other one was, he just wasn't saying anything.

"No offense Leo but if this is what Don's trying to escape then I don't see why going topside is a bad thing." Mikey said coolly not hearing as Raph added under his breath lets just pray to that god of his that's all he's doing.

Leo's glare heated up at his brother. "Mike do you have any idea how much trouble he could be in?! I know he's been having to deal with what happened, but I think it's high time he realized April's death was not his fault!"

Raph snorted a bit getting Leo's full attention. "Do you have something you'd like to say there Raphael?"

The red clad turtle shook his head a bit mumbling.

"What?" Leo prodded hands on his hips and eyes narrowing with fire at his sibling.

Raph shrugged a bit trying to eye the door without causing the fearless leader any further suspicions. "I just think it's kinda funny how you can say it ain't his fault and he should get it."

"Why's that funny to you?" Leo cocked an eye ridge

"You do it." Raph half snapped in quiet contempt and anger as he walked past his siblings towards the door.

"Where the shell are you going Raph?"

"Where do you think Leo to a movie? I'm gonna go do what we shoulda done an hour ago instead of fightin and playin interrogator, et that little squirt and haul his tail back here even if it's the last thing I do!" he stated pulling on his coat and fedora full intent in his eyes to do just that, and take a certain dragon down if need be.

"How do you even know where to start looking though?" Leo asked suspiciously as both his brothers went quiet and Raph felt the sting of a kuni blade pierce the door shut letting him know Leo wouldn't hurt him, but he wanted answers. "What are you guys hiding from me?"

"Nothing…" Mikey tried to give his brother his best love-me-I'm-so-cute, baby brother eyes only to be met with colder darker ones.

Raph sighed feeling Leo's entire being tensed up and for once he decided he would tell his brother what he wanted to know. It wasn't like he was thrilled with the idea either, maybe he even wanted them to know. But from the way Leo glared at him he had to wonder if telling him was the best idea.

Giving a silent nod to his brother in orange the red clad turtle apologized for leaving him with Leonardo. And before his oldest brother could protest or asked what he meant by any of his words; Raphael's feet were already hitting the ground in a running manner as he tried to avoid Leo, get to the top and bring Donatello back safe. He just hoped he wasn't too late in doing the latter.

To be continued…

A/N: YES! And another chapter finally done, yep Huns now in it, or more like his goon is now in it and Don and Allie are going to be getting in some trouble to say the least, that will probably come next chapter. Well thank you guys so much for reading, that really means a lot to me. Please review.

God Bless

innocent-rebel


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only the plot and original characters are mine.

A/N: This thing, I tell ya. It never gets updated. Sorry about how long it's been. I just seem to get writers block so easily on this one. But anyways, thanks for the reviews guys, your support really means a lot to me. A few days late for Valentines day, but that's ok.

Warnings: Some brief Christianity in here. Nothing much just like a small reference.

If God knew what He was doing then Donatello at least wished he had been let a little more in on the plan…or at least could see where the plan was going at all. They had been there a few hours it seemed, though he wasn't sure if that was the case or he just felt it was long due to his nerves. Don just kept waiting for one of his brothers to barge in on him and see who he was with, he could only hope that it was Mikey, or even Raph. Leo…he would rather not face in this situation.

And Allies disposition wasn't helping either. Ever since the attack it had almost been like he was watching a struggle take shape on her features. A mix between that of frustration, anger, fear even and above all annoyance whenever Don tried to insist they get her help. He thought he had let the subject drop, but he hadn't. It just bugged him how everyone in the library in this part of town just seemed to look over the fact she had a split lip and bruises now turning the size of baseballs on her forehead. And in a way so did she…he could tell it hurt though.

He had seen her flinch several times when ever her hand accidentally brushed some hair away from her face when she was trying to concentrate on a math problem. Ones that usually had her perplexed were the ones with any types of variables. Unfortunately…that was the current one she was working on now.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Allie finally let the pencil fall and most likely considered banging her head through the desk in order to get her brain cells to work right. Donatello didn't give too much of an expression, he had found maybe that was better, as he reached over and took the pencil and paper.

Giving it an overview he cocked an eye ridge as he tapped the paper and pointed to one problem in particular. "Well you were doing good up until here, then you got frustrated and made a few mistakes. See." he got her attention directing it to a small error in which the number was switched and divided to soon from the letter. "You have to wait for a few more steps to do this one, and then switch the sides." he explained while doing it, making sure she kept watching him up to the finished product.

She nodded, not really understanding but just wanting the instruction to be over soon. Maybe this was a mistake coming here she wasn't getting any of this information to stay long. She wasn't understanding any of the science that they just took a break from and she didn't even understand why they needed math at all any more.

"So do you get it?" Don asked noticing the look in her eyes switch again, before her head finally slumped down.

"No." she murmured from out of the tangled mess of hair that looked more like a stack of hay at that particular moment. "I only understand math was made by teachers with cruel sick minds as to how they should torment us." she groaned. This was pointless in her opinion. Anything else she could handle, this stuff just…well it probably didn't help the fact that her mind was in two different places.

It was both on the problems that seemed to mock her from their immovable state and the fact that guy had come after her as well as trying to hide it from the current boy she was next to. She didn't understand why they came after her like they did, or that they even sent someone. It wasn't like she was much of an asset to them. If anything she had just been a fill in for someone else that had flaked on the job. And now they needed someone else…someone that at least could fill what they now lacked.

There were others, but she got involved instead. It hadn't mattered to her in the beginning what they did. As long as no one she knew got hurt she didn't care all that much…it wasn't until she found who did get hurt though that she cared and wanted out. By then it was too late and the vicious and all too real cycle had begun.

Don sighed with a small smile on his face. Well she wasn't hopeless, completely anyways. But she was far from a math genius and even Mikey might have had a better grip on some of the stuff they were going over. Then again he considered on where her mind might be and his smile dropped a notch as anger took its place. Shaking it off, he tried again.

"Maybe we should focus on one that doesn't switch sides and then move on." he stated as she pushed her head up, nodding in agreement before she tried to focus yet again on the paper in front of her.

"Wait, right there, that's what I don't get. Why do you keep moving the X's and Y's around when you could just subtract them from where they are?" she asked trying to ignore a sinking feeling in her stomach. She couldn't tell what was wrong exactly, she just felt…watched?

Don tried to explain…then stiffened a bit. His nerves were suddenly on edge, he could feel something...someone…

"Hey Allie…I'm gonna be right back ok. I'm going to use the restroom alright…"

She nodded, giving him an odd look. Was he getting that feeling too? Allie didn't know, but went back to looking at the problem. She dragged him over here, she might as well give him the satisfaction of at least trying to understand the work he was doing. Shaking it off, Allie went back to work.

X

It was pure silence as Donatello left the table, even his footsteps seemed to echo loudly as he made his way through the aisle and rows and rows of books. His senses keen as he flexed his hands, ready for anything. Something wasn't right, something…just felt so…out of place. Different? Dangerous…revealing even? He didn't understand what was going on. But he understood enough to trust his instincts and at least check around the library.

That man wouldn't have followed them would he? No. He was out cold, he was unconscious back at the park or most likely in police custody. There was absolutely no way he could be here. Was there? His thoughts turned to Allie and what might have happened moments before he got there…an informant perhaps? It wouldn't have been uncommon for her or any dragon really to tell someone about where they were going. Or who they were going with.

Almost like ninjas, someone was always making sure the dragons weren't who they weren't supposed to be with. Maybe more had happened then he thought…she staged the attack? That didn't seem plausible. What kind of girl would let that happen all for the sake of a stranger they didn't know would be there on time to come to the rescue…then again, he wasn't dealing with an average person. He was dealing with a dragon.

Don felt his mouth twist in a snarl at the knowledge that seemed to enjoy jumping out at him when he least expected it.

He wanted to let go, he wanted to forgive and forget. He really did…but it just hurt so much…it all hurt so much. He just….

"Don, you bonehead!" his thoughts interrupted as rough fist grabbed his collar and forced him up against a shelf causing materials to tumble, another hand grabbing his before he could react. The face under the fedora was none other than his brother Raph, who currently had him in a hold. "You really came here didn't you?! You really came to meet with this scum. I thought you had more sense than that!" He growled quietly dropping his brother a bit. His other hand was now at his side, balled up in a tight fist and angry eyes narrowed hard at him.

"Raph let go!" Don demanded shoving his brothers other hand off of him and glaring back. So this was what was getting him edgy…Raph had followed him. "I told you, nothing would happen, we're just studying."

"And you didn't think that was a coincidence?! That she just happened to meet you how she did and she just happened to have this place picked out off the top of her head?!"

"I thought it was random, but I wasn't going to be stupid about it. If she wanted to do something, you think she would have done it by now or at least tried."

"More than likely she probably did and that's how she got those bruises the size of our hands on her face, but you were just so stupid you let it slide and came! What's up with that any ways? What kind of idiot walks around…?"

"She didn't really have a choice Raph. And those aren't bruises from me, you know I wouldn't do that and if she tried anything I'm smarter than that! There from some guy who decided to come after her in the park. And don't you even start on me Raph, you know how many loony's this town has to offer."

If he could have Raph would have smacked his little brother right there and then and hopefully knock some sense into him. Was his brother an idiot? Or just plain delusional? This wasn't small any more he was messing with dragons and from the looks of it, more were in on this.

He couldn't hit him, but he settled for shoving him a bit causing more material to fall. "You're a real idiot, ya know that Donny."

"I don't need your permission to be here." he stated it in a firm voice, though to some it might have resembled a growl. The shove and pain to his shell from running into the shelves hardly seemed to phase him much as he stood there in a stare off.

Eventually Raph broke it. "This isn't about permission Don, this is about you winding up dead tomorrow because some dragon punk messed with your head! Do you really think it was just a random thing that you met her, then right when you were going to meet her again some guy jumped her?! She's a dragon, she should have known what to do in that situation or at least had some back up, unless that was her backup and they wanted you to feel like a big hero however you beat him. Cause you must have beat him otherwise you wouldn't be here!" he snapped right back.

By now, Don was getting a little defensive while wondering if Mikey was ok faring with Leo. As if reading his mind, Raph informed him. "Don't worry. Leo and Mike don't know you're here or who you're hangin out with! I did that more for them though not you!"

"I don't care why you did it as long as they don't know…I'm not doing anything wrong here Raph. I'm here, with a friend…"

"You're here with scum and you're leaving with me. I might kick your butt when we get home and make you explain to Leo at least some of why you were up here, but if you think I'm just gonna stand back and let my little brother get killed because someone played on his emotions. Then you're crazier then I thought you were!" He lightly tapped Don's head, by now the concern had mixed with his anger and was visibly showing as he pulled away a bit, rubbing at his eyes. If his brother got hurt…if they had to go through this again…it was better not to think about it. "Get your stuff Don, we're leaving." he didn't wait for an answer as he walked away and outside, waiting only for his brother to follow.

Don sighed, sliding down the book shelf, rubbing at his head where a headache was starting. He didn't understand what was going on here anymore, his life just seemed like one mess after another.

Looking up, he sighed as he pushed himself up off the ground and towards Allie. Mentally praying for something, for what he didn't know. He sure didn't expect Raph to show up and now since that had happened, everything had been blown out of the water. That and now he might have to explain to Leo what happened.

Donatello shook his head, really hoping God knew exactly out to letter what he was doing in all of this, when he caught sight of Allie talking with someone else. He ducked away a bit behind the shelf to watch them. It was a boy, that looked about sixteen or seventeen, with scruffy dark blond hair, a torn up sleeveless shirt and a purple dragon tattoo running up his arm. One of his feet was in the chair next to her, his face was low and he seemed to be saying something.

Pressing closer, Don tried to hear what was being said. He couldn't hear much, but he could plainly see Allie shaking her head back and forth saying no over and over again. Her voice sounded like she was in a daze as he talked to her more, though he made no effort to grab her or try to force her out of the building with him. But he continued to persist. Allie continued to shake her head and say no, insisting that she didn't want to do something, she just wanted _them_ to leave her alone. She just wanted it to be over. That she had made a mistake, she was sorry and had no intention of going to the cops but it was over.

It was over…Donatello rolled those few words in his head for a moment. As if they he was feeling them, grasping onto their meaning. Something was definitely over, that was made clear when the boy finally walked away leaving Allie alone.

He watched until the boy made his way outside and the girl was alone.

"Hey Allie, sorry it took so long I had…unexpected company…" Don started in a whisper as he came back over.

The girl looked up at him and nodded. "It's cool, don't worry about it."

He bit his lip pausing a few seconds…trying to phrase this right. She didn't look to expectant of him to talk, so when he finally did she gave him her full attention. "Listen Allie…this has been…" he paused a bit shifting his gaze at the boy, through an open window. He had gone outside…but he had gone directly to a pay phone, his face twisted in a pleased scowl. Don had a bad feeling about this.

He changed his gaze again back to Allie. Raph was going to kill him…

To Be continued…

A/N: And the plot thickens. Originally this was longer but I decided to end it here, hopefully I'll update soon on this one. Please let me know what you thought as well as if any of them were out of character. Well take care.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT only plot and original characters are mine. Any talent I have I give thanks to God for.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Like I've said this story is more complicated than some of the others. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad you guys like it so far and are interested. That really means a lot to me. Hope you guys like it.

Raphael sighed leaning back against a small structure that surrounded the library. How long could it take for his brother to get his stuff, tell the punk off and get out? He didn't know, but he didn't think it would take this long.

Granted it had only been two minutes, but in his opinion that was still a long time. And as more time passed, Raphael began to feel anxious.

"Come on Don, get your butt out here!" He growled to himself folding his arms and shaking his head.

What had his little brother been thinking, doing this?! Nothing! That's what he was thinking! Nothing at all! These punks had taken parts of family without remorse. They had burned images into them all, that nothing Raph knew of would get rid of them and they would do so again. He just knew it!

And yet…here Donny was, with one of them. One of the scum that was part of the group that killed them. Raph sighed. He didn't understand. He knew his little brother was hurting, probably even more than he let on. But he if he was hurting so bad, then why would he come out here to meet someone like that?

Sure he was vulnerable. But he wasn't stupid. And yet…here he was. Forgiving and forgetting.

Raph snarled pushing his hat down farther on his face. He would never forget and he was never going to forgive. Not now! Not ever. How Don could, he just didn't understand it. And he didn't want to understand it! Or at least that's what he told himself.

Shaking his head again and rubbing harder at his eyes to remove the sting that was beginning to well up in them again, he looked back towards the library. And through a large window saw his brother with that girl. Still sitting there, still dawdling.

"That idiot!" he growled, balling his fists up. That was it! He was going to make sure Donatello didn't get himself hurt even if it meant dragging him all the way home by his shell!

But just as he was about to start walking, he noticed someone else as well with a large dragon tattooed on their arm. On instinct he felt for his sia, and stole into the shadows of some trees nearby.

Once there he heard the kid perfectly, and cringed.

"Yeah, she's here master Hun. No…she wouldn't come back. Said she was sorry, and all. Yeah I told her it wouldn't cut it. That she belonged to us. Kid said she wanted it to be over, and I can tell she's got no intention of going to the police. She's so scared it's a wonder she even came here." The boys laugh sent shivers of Raph's spine. "Yeah she's got a tough front I'll give her that…though after Johnny got through with her, I'm not surprised."

Then the boy shook his head. "No…no I didn't see anyone with her. Just a lot of books…and…no she's not the book type…" he mused then stroked his chin in thought. "Ya know I do remember though there was another backpack there…looked kinda old and smelled like someone's hurl, but…"

Raph felt his grip tighten on the concealed hilt of his sai and his eyes continue to widen in anger and fear. What had his brother walked into?

"Uh huh. Yeah, sure. I'll make sure she stays here. Course it's not a problem. There's only one way in and out of this whole building. She'll be stayin' and if her little friend is there, I'll make he stays as well. Alright, I'll wait for Johnny then? Got ya Master Hun." and with that he hung up, cracked his knuckles and leaned against the pay phone as if claiming it.

Raph sneered. The all to pleasant whether reflecting badly on his mood. Donny was going to get himself killed if he stayed there! But he also knew his little brother wasn't going to leave someone to get dragged back into something they didn't want. Raphael snorted. Great, they were gonna have to play hero again.

Everything inside of him wanted to just pull the dragon into the shadows and beat him up until he talked. But the rational side of his mind, pulled him towards the thing that needed to be done first: Getting his brother out of here.

The girl…only if she could keep up, after all he wasn't keen on saving dragon hide.

Stepping back out of the shadows, he pulled his hat down farther, tightened his trench coat and trudged past the boy like someone who wasn't to thrilled to be there. The boy didn't even spare him a glance and instead kept watching the road.

Just waiting…

X

"And basically…" Don's explanation was cut off as he saw his trench coated brother re enter the building and walk briskly over to them.

"Ummm…hi?" Allie offered a bit confused at the sudden stranger who stopped before him, his face was a mere shadow and an uneasy feeling began to settle in her stomach.

The figure didn't even acknowledge what she said only turned to the boy next to her. "Don, we have to get out of here. Now!"

The voice was obviously masculine, and tinted with a deep Brooklyn accent. In a funny way it reminded her of how her dad talked to any boys that came over from school. Or…other places.

It was slightly concerned and more than a little menacing. The only difference was, the concern was for the boy she was with and the menace was meant for her.

"I already told you, I don't need your permission to be here." Donatello explained calmly locking unseen eyes with this stranger, but from the way he spoke, it was obvious they were no strangers.

His brother…father maybe? Allie didn't know. Only watched them carefully.

"I'm not here to give it. But this is about something different we need to go now!" he said hands tucked deep in his pockets as he leaned forward.

"Allie I'll be right back."

The figure snorted. "Don't make promises you might not be able to keep Don."

"Ok…weird." Allie sighed once they were out of sight, swinging the pencil around and giving nervous glances towards the outside window. The boy was still there. But what he was doing, or what he had done, she didn't know. All she did know was that as long as she stayed inside she was safe. But the minute she stepped outside…well maybe the library would be open later than normal tonight.

X

"Raph I told you I don't need…"

"Shut up and listen Don." Raph sneered letting go of his brother's arm that somehow during the walk over to a more secluded area he had grabbed.

"It's not about breaking up your little delusion anymore. Something's going on…"

Instantly Don locked eyes with Raph. "Dragons?"

"That's putting it mildly. And from what I understand another ones on his way over. Meaning we gotta get out of here."

Don nodded. Then asked. "And what about Allie? I know you hate what she's in…"

"Try her."

"Fine." Don growled. Though there were times he had no room to talk. "You hate her, but putting that aside, we can't just leave her."

"Yes we can."

"Raph…I know we can. But that's not the right thing to…"

That was it! His brother was delusional! That's all there was to it. And once again Don felt himself being shoved against a shelf.

"Not the right thing to do?! It's not the right thing to do?! Well I don't think killing our family was the right thing to do either! But it happened!" Any previous thoughts of taking her with them were slowly dwindling to nothing in red turtle. "Now we need to go!"

"Someone has to help."

"Tell her to call the police. It's what they get paid for!" Raph snapped letting his brother go with a growl. Then he turned on his heel. "Now."

"No."

Raph whipped around. "What?" he had said it plenty of times but he had never heard his brother say it to him.

"I said no. I tried to get her to go to the police Raph, but she won't."

"She's a dragon."

"I know! I know what she is and I hate it! Don't you get that?! I'm not trying to be a terrible person by forgetting what happened to our family, but I'm trying to heal from it! To just get over it before it kills me!"

"Don…"

"I hate what she is Raph! But for some reason, I'm here and I'm trying to help. I know you don't always agree with me on these things, but if I walk away now I will never get over what happened! She needs someone to help her right now and unlike helping April, this is something I can do…" by this time small tears were welling up in his soft brown eyes. It was the first time he had said their friends name since it happened…he wanted to heal! He wanted to forgive and forget. After all it wasn't her fault right? It wasn't Allies fault, it wasn't like she did any of it…right? Sure she was a part of the group that did and he hated that! But did that mean he had to hate her to? Did that mean he had to hate everyone who made a mistake…

He didn't know.

When he had fallen asleep last night with no nightmares it had felt wonderful. When he was defending someone it felt so right. But at this moment he wasn't even sure what he felt…all he knew was that he felt like he was breaking into a million pieces and clinging desperately to the hope that he had felt last night.

He knew there was a reason for his being here! He knew there was. There had to be, he had felt so sure...had he misread the signs? Had he just made them up? He didn't know.

He didn't think so, and he was terrified to even think about it. About what he had almost done last night, about the verses that had saved him, the voice that tried to convince him…the nightmares, the reasons, not being good enough to do anything to help. All if it came in one swift wave of emotion and until he heard his brother's heart beat, he didn't even know he was being held. Or that Raph's arms were the only thing keeping him from sinking to the floor.

"Don. C'mon Donny. It's alright, bro. It's alright. Shhh." his brother's voice took a complete turn from angry to gentle. "It's alright." He repeated over and over again, letting his little brother's head burrow deeper into his chest, while he stroked his back.

"I just…"

"Shhh…it's alright. Don. It's alright. We'll get out of here ok? All three of us." Raph soothed. He could kick himself later for saving a dragon. But right now Donny needed it just as much as the other did.

A few more moments passed and finally Don's breathing calmed down and the tears on his cheeks were drying.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here before something happens." Raph soothed, wiping the last tears from his brothers face as they broke the embrace. "It's going to be alright. Ya here me?"

Don nodded, but for fear of his voice cracking he didn't speak.

He was more than grateful his hood covered his face as they neared the table where Allie still sat, unharmed, save the bruises, tapping the pencil nervously while staring out the window.

"We need to go." the Brooklyn voice declared.

"Ok."

"No I mean we need to go." it spoke again. "Get your stuff and move."

"What? Don who is this guy?" Allie asked the other boy as he came over and began putting several things into his backpack.

"Just do it Allie. Trust him."

"I don't even know him."

"Then trust me." Don spoke. "We need to go, now!"

"Why?" She didn't want to leave! There was no way out except past the dragon out front and as soon as he saw her, he was going to take her back and no amount of fighting she could do was going to stop that. Not that it was much anyways.

The trench coated figure growled. "Because some of yer buddies in the purple dragons are on their way over and from what I understand you don't exactly want to go back with 'em right?"

Allie's eyes widened. "I don't know…"

Raph didn't even hesitate to reach over and jerk down her jacket sleeve revealing a tattoo.

"I think ya do. And from what I overhead out there, I think ya want out. So ya can either come with us, or fight yer own way out. But either way we're leavin!" Raph snapped.

Allie dropped her gaze and jerked her sleeve back up. "It was a mistake…" no it wasn't. She had wanted in at first! She had…but then she saw what it was really like.

"It was a big mistake!" Raph snapped. "But yer next one will be if you just sit here waiting for them to come through the door. Now lets go."

For a moment she hesitated, then as soon as she saw the man who had attacked her in the park she agreed whole heartedly, grabbed her book bag and ran after them. They were almost to the stairs that led to the second level.

"What are we going to do up there? There's only one way out?" she asked.

"Shh." Don said holding up his gloved hand then grabbing her arm and jerking her just out of sight as the two walked in and towards the table they had only just left.

"Follow our lead."

Allie nodded. She wasn't sure about this, but all common sense screamed to just keep on moving. After all up was so much better than down at this moment.

Once upstairs, they looked around and Raph grinned spotting a small door. "This way. Hurry!"

The other two followed on his heels, and Don nodded at his brother picking up instantly what he was going for.

"All clear, Don?"

"All clear."

The head with the fedora nodded and then two seconds later the sound of metal on metal filtered through the air and two seconds later was done with the door open. Inside was a set of stairs that led downward.

"Wait we went up to go down?"

"Just hold yer horses."

"It's a spare stair case for librarians." Don assumed. All libraries had more than one opening. It was just a matter of finding the ones that could be used. Most of the main ones were for the public, but some of the more obscure ones were for employs.

"And if I know anything, a stair case like this leads to a back room, and to another door." Raph concluded. The joys of infiltrating the foots headquarters. One got very good with finding hidden escapes and knowing there was always a back door.

"Alright if you say so…"

"Hey! You kids get away from there! You're not aloud to be in there!" a sharp voice caught there attention as a very prim looking librarian started to come over towards them. Her hair was almost as sharp as her nose.

"Umm…run!" Don snapped and before the woman got any closer they were all piled inside the room, going to down the stairs and towards the backroom. However even inside the stair case the sudden sound over the PA system that called for security didn't escape them.

"Next time ya do somethin' like this Don, let me know so I can kick yer butt in advance!" Raph growled shaking his head. Great if they heard the security being called in, then there was no doubt in his mind that the other two dragons would here it as well.

Fortunately though there were enough back ways to be taken, they just had to hope they made it out, before the two gangers realized who exactly the security was coming for.

To Be continued….

A/N: Wow! That was a long one! Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know.

Be blessed

Your friend

innocent-rebel


End file.
